crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:N. Harmonik
RE: Interlanguage Wikis I'm not sure to be honest. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:46, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say a topic in the forums would be better. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:51, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::New on Bandipedia and General Help. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:56, September 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Transcripts? Never really thought about it to be honest. I guess I could ask the other administrators what they think, or maybe you could do that. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:51, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Alright. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:55, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Scripts I would say that script pages are a great idea, as they're useful as research (can't always boot the game or scrounge through cutscenes to find that specific line to help write an article) and as a way of sourcing content. I've worked extensively on the script pages on the J&D Wiki (see: here for a list) and can confidently say that they'll cost a big damn chunk of time. Editing an already existing script from GameFAQs can be preferable, though you'd likely have to practically do it from scratch to catch any mistakes. At least I guess the Crash series should, afaik, be relatively easy due to a lack of real dialogue (or worse, text outside cutscenes). Know that if you're serious about doing this that we'll be here to help. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:44, July 28, 2018 (UTC) To add on to Tim H's comment: our script pages on the Jak and Daxter Wiki are some of its most visited pages, according to w:c:jakanddaxter:Special:Insights/popularpages, not to mention useful as citations. Also, the main Crash series wouldn't take long to write pages for at all, especially when Crash 1 literally only has one cutscene, and on Cortex line at the start of his boss battle, while 2 and 3 similarly only have three real cutscenes (opening, ending, 100% ending) and a few lines of dialog in warp rooms. So I'm strongly in favor of script pages, and willing to help out with them.-- Technobliterator T' ' 19:02, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :Er, can I just address all of you here? Going to different talk pages to converse, especially with more than two people, could get rather confusing. N. Harmonik (talk) 00:34, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Obviously, or you can use our Discord server for faster communication. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 08:39, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :::I think I'll just stick to here, at least, for the time being. So, uh, what about the Category:Quotes pages? N. Harmonik (talk) 00:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Deleted once a proper script exists for said game. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 14:30, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::Could the transcripts be detailed with actions and descriptions please? N. Harmonik (talk) 01:46, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I would advise not to, they're unnecessary as the focus is on what the characters say, transcripts are primarily used for citing sources, not to translate the entire game into words for people. Any actual action worth sourcing should be done with the use of images (plus if anyone actually wants them for more than just dialogue they ought to play the games / watch the cutscenes.) To add, it tends to create script bloat with people continuously adding their own flavor crap and overly descriptive stuff. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:58, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I don't know, I've seen transcripts for entries from other franchises that have descriptions of actions and such, like Halo 2, Ghostbusters: The Video Game and Steven Universe. Besides, given that Crash doesn't talk, describing his expressions and actions seems essential to me. N. Harmonik (talk) 23:47, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Might be in rare occurrences you neat to add something like (Crash does X), to avoid making the script seem like it's missing stuff, but even then it'd be a case-by-case thing. Script pages should really just be about the script, nothing more nothing less. Btw this includes both spoken words and on-screen text, assuming it's relevant and not just background noise. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 14:00, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I've done a little bit here. I can't make out Nina's next line though except for the word "python" at the end so can someone can please tell me what she said? Oh and please don't expect me to transcribe all of the other shorts. N. Harmonik (talk) 14:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Oh, was actually hoping for game scripts. Btw: "You still owe me that python!" --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 16:38, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Well, those too. Um, that's Nina's last line. N. Harmonik (talk) 18:12, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::If that's not what you asked you'll have to be more descriptive rather than expecting me to know what random short and line you were talking about. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:29, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :::When I typed "Nina's next line", I meant the line after the end of my incomplete transcript. Sorry. N. Harmonik (talk) 18:38, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :::So, uh, what sort of pages would the transcripts be like? Like /Gallery? N. Harmonik (talk) 02:12, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Def not, script is the idea. So uh, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped script. Or ideally just 'Warped script', but the wiki hasn't gotten around to using just the subtitle to mention games. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 15:03, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::What do you think of this? N. Harmonik (talk) 00:12, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Can omit the use of 'Doctor' for Cortex, unless that's somehow canonically his first name (funny if true). Tbh can do without the (and then this and that happens) descriptions, since it's supposed to be a script and not a written version of the game/cutscene etc. You should ask the folks in either mine or the Bandipedia discord to help figure out the unintelligible lines, I ain't native English so it's not my expertise. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 14:53, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I went to Bandipedia's Discord but I don't know where to discuss this! N. Harmonik (talk) 00:35, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Try the #general or #bandipedia channel. Oh turns out you're in mine, this is arguably better since we've got more experience with scripts, I'll send a message in #affiliates. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 06:33, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Your Gender Wow. I only just noticed you are female. :P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:14, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Meh. You are not the first to assume I'm male and you won't be the last. N. Harmonik (talk) 00:35, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think I really thought about it to be honest. But if I had thought about it, I probably would have guessed that you were male. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:22, August 13, 2018 (UTC) I think your script transcribing idea is great. Go for it! XTremeCoco transcripts Also, I think my sister and I can help you with transcribing Crash Bandicoot games 2 through four. We are cutscene-obsessed and have excellent memories, and my sister is a young writer, so she's good with grammar. Recruit us and we will be great assets! X.TremeCoco (talk) 18:40, August 14, 2018 (UTC)XTremeCoco :Very well. Please come to the Discord that's on Bandipedia's front page. N. Harmonik (talk) 22:49, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Actually, N. Harmonik, I'd rather not because my sister and I don't feel comfortable using Discord anymore. Can't explain it. Plus, I heard there's a virus circling around on there. Sorry. Can we keep talking through the Talk page? Also, It may take me a week or so to complete the article since my sister and I are very busy. That okay? X.TremeCoco (talk) 22:21, August 17, 2018 (UTC)X.TremeCoco PS: Just read your "Have Another" transcript in the sandbox. Love it! X.TremeCoco (talk) 22:24, August 17, 2018 (UTC)XTremeCoco I think we should do Crash 2 first because, well, it has more verbal lines than Crash 1. The others can do the first crash. Dunno, I'll play around in the sandbox and see what I can see. X.TremeCoco (talk) 17:37, August 21, 2018 (UTC)XTremeCoco RE: Hebrew Wiki disappeared? I'm not sure to be honest. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ― C.Syde (talk | ) 22:54, July 1, 2019 (UTC)